


Kazuraba Kouta

by borrowedphrases



Series: Multi-Ship Meme [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bad Ending, Drabbles, M/M, Multi-Ship Meme, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every life there's pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takatora - Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckiesandlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/gifts).



> Written for the [Multi-Ship Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/93272357267/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character-and). 
> 
> Requested character was Kazuraba Kouta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence.

Kouta lifts himself up on tiptoes, his hands grasping at lapels. He brushes noses with Takatora, and tries to sigh, but it comes out as a sob. Rough and raw and ragged.

"Kazuraba."

That deep voice, that warm breath against his lips. Kouta's so relieved, just so _relieved_ , that Takatora is alive. That he's here. With him.

"Kouta," A shaky breath. Another small sob. "Just call me Kouta."

Takatora's hand at the small of his back, steadying, the other brushing his bangs off his face. "Kouta."

 _Kiss me_. He wants to say, but can't. 

Takatora holds him as he cries.


	2. Ryouma - Dear Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Post Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouta's POV of [The Power of a God](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1978020)

Every visit is the same.

He can sense Ryouma approaching the moment he enters Zawame, can feel each slow and measured step. He takes so long to reach the tower, and longer still to reach the dais.

Ryouma kneels, his head in his Lord's lap. His King grants him solace. Grants him companionship.

He hears the words (always the same) as Ryouma leaves (he always leaves).

_Please forgive me, Kouta._

Kouta sits forward in his throne, as he listens to Ryouma leave his city. The vines slither around his feet, life renewed by his love for Ryouma.

_I already have._


	3. Mitsuzane - I Loved You Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending.

The Daidaimaru clatters dully against the pavement.

Everything has gone very still, almost quiet, calm. He thought it would hurt a lot more than it does.

Even as the spear is twisted and pulled free, as blood blooms freely, stains his shirt, he thinks it should hurt more.

Kouta stumbles, hands gripping weakly at Mitsuzane's suit coat. "Micchi."

He leans in before he can't anymore, and brushes their lips together. Mitsuzane's eyes widen, his spear falling to join Kouta's sword.

Kouta turns his head as blood bubbles up from his throat.

"Kouta-san!"

At least this way Micchi will be happy.


	4. Hase - Roughhousing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

Kouta tongues at his split lip. Hase laughs as he rubs at his own black eye. 

"That was fun." Hase flops down on the edge of the sidewalk, split knuckled fingers digging in his pockets.

"That's one way to put it." Kouta sits down gingerly next to him.

Hase lights a cigarette and offers it. Kouta shakes his head, and Hase laughs again, then leans in, kissing him and prying his lips apart.

Hase breathes out and Kouta breathes in. They both sway, and everything feels so warm.

They part with a gasp, and when Kouta sighs he exhales smoke.


	5. Yuuya - In Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Canon

"Hello, old friend."

Kouta crouches down and glides his palm against smooth stone. He traces the name, and tries to smile.

Yuuya deserves a smile.

"How've you been?" Kouta asks the air as he sits, legs crossed, hands resting on his knees. "Good to see you finally got a memorial."

Kouta talks for hours, filling his friend in on everything that's happened since the last time they met. All about Zawame, all about the Inves, about the battles lost and the war won.

When he can't talk through his tears anymore he bows his head, shoulders shaking.

"I miss you."


End file.
